


angelic intentions

by Greasyjoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greasyjoshler/pseuds/Greasyjoshler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler and josh meet in heaven, and they rediscover a past on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angelic intentions

hi! i'm brittney! this is just a run down of what to expect in this story, my schedule, and a sneak peek into the first chapter! my fics are also available on wattpad at Greasyjoshler if you prefer using that site!!

 

first things first, my update schedule!

i will definitely have an update up every tuesday and thursday for any one of my stories. i will update on other days too, because i get a lot of 2 am inspiration ksjfgksd

 

what to expect;

angel boys!!

angst

smut

bottom tyler

dom josh (but thats all of ur stories brittney) ((shh))

 

sneak peek!!

"where am i?" he pondered for a moment.

"am i in heaven?"


End file.
